Secuil Kehidupan di Seireitei
by BloodStainedWhiteCat
Summary: Hanya sedikit drabble tentang kehidupan para shinigami yang kita kenal di Seireitei. warning: main pairing Ichiruki/ OOC/ pendek/ minor hints about hentai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Male Shinigami Association part 1

Words count: 197

Disclaimer: BLEACH selamanya tidak akan menjadi milik saya. Kecuali ketika saya nanti jadi milyuner dan memutuskan untuk membeli semua properti Kubo Tite... (kejamnya)

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini, popularitas Asosiasi Shinigami Pria menurun." Kata presiden Iba Tetsuzaemon dengan kacamata hitam yang memantulkan sinar lampu. "Kalau dilihat dari grafik bulan lalu, sudah terlihat sekali bahwa Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita lebih popular 90% dari Asosiasi Shinigami Pria. Ini semua gara-gara ada Matsumoto Ran'giku-san, Unohana taicho, Soi Fon taicho, juga dua bersaudara Kotetsu! Itu merupakan gabungan dari ecchi, yandere, tsundere, dan moe! Sementara yang kita punya cuma Hisagi, Kira, dan sponsor, Oomaeda—yang membuat para pembaca pengen muntah! Mereka semua merebut semua pembaca kita! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus mencari seorang model yang bisa menarik para pembaca wanita!" katanya dengan berapi-api. "Ada yang punya usul?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kuchiki Byakuya?" Izuru mengangkat tangan.

"Itu usul yang bagus!" seru Ukitake.

"Tapi, mana mungkin dia mau diajak untuk ikut foto saja? Itu mustahil." Kata Hisagi.

"Jangan khawatir, Hisagi-kun. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan dari Ukitake." Kata Ukitake dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Kemudian,

"Tidak." Kata Kuchiki Byakuya pendek.

"Tapi Kuchiki-san—" keringat Ukitake menetes.

"Kubilang, tidak."

"Tapi aku bahkan belum—"

"Lupakan saja. Jawabanku tetap tidak." Balas Byakuya yang langsung shunpo pergi dari hadapan Ukitake yang hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membawa cokelat berbentuk wakame ambassador."

* * *

.

.

Author's note:

Sementara ini, saya akan membuat sedikit drabble BLEACH, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan dalam rangka mencari ilham. Aku benar-benar rindu The Knight and the Princess. Maafkan absen saya dalam dunia BLEACH selama... berapa bulan ini? Sudah setahun kah? Saya terlalu tenggelam dalam fandom lain sampai melupakan fic BLEACH. Hontou ni sumimasen desu. Untuk sementara, tolong puaskan diri dengan drabble ini sampai ilham muncul kembali. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shinigami Men's Association part 2

Words count: 274

Summary: Setelah kegagalannya dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, Iba mencoba merekrut Hitsugaya.

Disclaimer: BLEACH selamanya bukan milik saya. Kecuali ketika saya sudah jadi milyuner, saya memutuskan untuk membeli semua properti Kubo Tite... (kejamnya)

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada ide lain selain Kuchiki Byakuya?" tanya Iba.

"Bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya taicho saja?" tanya Hisagi. "Dia kan cukup terkenal di Seireitei. Aku membaca polling Pria Terkeren di Seireitei lewat majalah Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa katamu?" kepala Iba berubah menjadi besar dan Hisagi menciut. "Kau membaca majalah Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita? Kau sudah menambah daftar pembaca mereka dan memperkecil pembaca kita, bodoh!" Hisagi masih menciut. Lalu Iba berdeham, "Baiklah, tapi karena usulmu bagus, aku akan menampungnya. Kita akan mengajak Hitsugaya taichou."

"Oh, aku ikut! Aku akan membawa permen untuk menarik Toushirou-kun!" Kata Ukitake dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kali ini, aku yakin kita akan berhasil, tuan-tuan!"

.

.

Kemudian, "Tidak mungkin." Kata Toushirou.

"Apa? Kumohon pertimbangkan ini, Hitsugaya taicho!" Seru Iba.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku mau ikut sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti itu?" kata Hitsugaya sambil membuang muka.

"Kumohon, Hitsugaya taicho! Anda cukup berpose untuk satu pemotretan saja!" kata Iba, yang sekarang bersimpuh di tatami dengan jidat menyentuh lantai. "Apakah anda tidak mengerti? Kalau anda menolak bekerja sama, kesempatan kami untuk menarik para pembaca hilang, dan pada akhirnya budget kami akan berkurang, dan tak akan ada lagi Asosiasi Shinigami Pria!"

Hitsugaya mendesah, "baiklah, baiklah. Berhentilah memohon—kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Benarkah, taicho?" Iba mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harap.

"Tapi hanya satu kali pemotretan." Tekan Hitsugaya pada kata 'satu'.

.

.

Hitsugaya merasakan keningnya berkedut kesal ketika melihat hasil fotonya. Di tangannya ada sebuah poster dengan gambar tubuh pria besar dan tinggi yang telanjang dada, ototnya ditutupi dengan haori shinigami, tapi di wajahnya tertempel dengan wajah Toushirou dengan menggunakan selotip.

"Jangan main-main denganku, sial!" Suara amukan itu melempar tubuh Iba keluar dari barak divisi 10.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Ahahahaha! Poor Toushirou! Udah dipaksa ikutan asosiasi gaje, begitu udah dipotret, malah jadinya makin gaje. Yah, sudahlah. Emang gaje asosiasi itu. Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ichigo Direkrut

Words count: 595

Summary: Kehilangan semangat, asosiasi shinigami pria akhirnya memilih untuk merekrut Ichigo.

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan milik saya. Inuyasha juga bukan. Just saying.

* * *

"Oke, mungkin sudah saatnya kita menyerah." Kata Iba dengan patah semangat.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan menyerah dulu, Presiden! Kita belum mencoba satu shinigami yang paling seksi di seluruh Seireitei!" seru Hisagi. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Dengan segera, satu ruangan menarik napas dengan dramatis. "Kau benar, Hisagi! Di polling majalah Asosiasi Wanita Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo mendapat peringkat pertama sebagai Shinigami Terseksi di Seireitei! Kita harus pergi ke dunia nyata dan merekrut Kurosaki Ichigo! Dengan begitu, tak pelak lagi, popularitas kita sebagai Asosiasi Shinigami Pria akan meningkat drastis!" seru Iba dengan berapi-api.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Ichigo yang masih asyik menekuni tugas bahasa inggrisnya melirik ke arah shinigami pendek yang mengenakan dress kuning milik adiknya. Dia mengkerutkan alisnya, "Hey, jangan makan biskuit di atas ranjangku, nanti kotor. Makan di lantai sana." Katanya.

Rukia memutar mata, "cih, pelit." Gumamnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak menggubris. Rukia bersimpuh di lantai kayu Ichigo, mengunyah biskuit cokelat sambil membolak-balik majalah yang dibawanya dari Seireitei. Ketika matanya menangkap suatu halaman, tanpa sadar alisnya berkedut. "Hei, Ichigo."

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat ini; kau mendapat peringkat pertama sebagai Shinigami Terseksi di Seireitei." Kata Rukia.

Seketika itu juga, Ichigo berbalik dengan wajah tidak percaya, "apa? Majalah macam apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati gadis itu dan ikut membaca.

"Ini majalah milik Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Rupanya menurut voting para pembaca, kau adalah Shinigami Terseksi di Seireitei." Rukia mendengus sambil merengut. "Selamat, Ichigo. Kau jadi selebriti dadakan." Kata Rukia dengan senyum sarkastis di wajahnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak melihatnya karena dia masih sibuk memandangi daftar nama dan foto-foto (yang tentu saja diambil secara candid) yang terpampang di majalah itu dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Kenapa mereka melakukan voting itu semau mereka tanpa persetujuanku dulu? Dan bagaimana fotoku yang sedang latihan ini bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang mengambil?" Seru Ichigo dengan muka memerah, menunjuk foto dirinya yang telanjang dada, dengan rambut dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, dan dengan kuda-kuda siap untuk bertarung. Di tangannya, dia menggenggam Zangetsu. Dari backgroundnya, Ichigo tahu dia berada di aula bawah tanah Urahara.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu, "siapa tahu? Mungkin Rangiku? Dia kan orangnya memang seperti itu."

"Sial," gumam Ichigo sambil menggenggam majalah itu. "Buang majalah itu, Rukia! Jangan sampai orang lain melihatnya! Ini termasuk pelecehan seksual!"

Rukia baru saja akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba jendela Ichigo terbuka dengan keras dan Iba Tetsuzaemon masuk ke dalam tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" serunya.

"Hah?" Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan meragukan.

Tiba-tiba pria besar itu bersimpuh dengan jidat menyentuh lantai kayu, "Kumohon, bergabunglah dengan Asosiasi Shinigami—"

"Tidak."

Iba mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. "Tapi, aku belum—"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, dan jawabanku adalah tidak. Titik." Kata Ichigo sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat. "Sekarang keluar dari kamarku."

Iba tertunduk lesu. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah mengajak Inoue-chan, Sado-san, dan Ishida-san."

Mendengar itu, tubuh Ichigo menjadi kaku. "Apa kau bilang?" Ichigo tahu kalau ketiga temannya itu diajak, mereka pasti akan memaksa Ichigo untuk ikut juga. Pertama, Ishida tidak mau menderita tanpa Kurosaki. Kedua, Inoue yang periang pasti menerima dengan senang hati dan pasti ingin ikut berbagi kesenangannya dengan Kurosaki. Ketiga, Sado yang pemalu di depan kamera pasti akan membutuhkan Ichigo untuk menyemangatinya.

Rukia bangkit berdiri mendengarnya dan pikirannya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo, "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di Seireitei, Ichigo. Dah!"

"Tunggu dulu, Rukia! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama—"

"Kurosaki-kun!" "Kurosaki!" "Ichigo!" Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka dan Ichigo menatap ketiga temannya dengan tidak percaya. "Ayo, kita foto bersama!" kata Inoue. "Kalau aku menderita, kau juga harus ikut menderita!" seru Ishida tidak terima. "Aku hanya mau berfoto jika ada Ichigo." Kata Sado.

Keringat Ichigo menetes. Hidup itu sungguh tidak adil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note:

Kasihan sekali kamu, Ichigo. Hahahahaha~ Semoga berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari genggaman Asosiasi Shinigami Pria! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kini Giliran Female Shinigami Association Beraksi!

Words count: 669

Summary: Karena pembacanya berkurang, Female Shinigami Association mengadakan polling di antara anggotanya.

Disclaimer: BLEACH bukan milik saya. Danny Phantom juga bukan. Just saying.

* * *

"Ini bencana!" seru Matsumoto Ran'giku dengan wajah horror. "Bagaimana mungkin pembaca kita berkurang 50%? Apa yang terjadi? Ini bencana!" serunya sambil memandangi grafik di hadapannya yang garisnya menurun hingga setengah.

"Ran'giku-san! Tenanglah! Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan para pembaca kita kabur! Lihatlah!" Ise Nanao menyodorkan sebuah majalah berjudul "Male Shinigami Association", namun dengan cover bergambar Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, dan Sado berpose bersama dengan baju khas dunia manusia. "Ini semua gara-gara Asosiasi Shinigami Pria! Mereka sengaja merekrut Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya untuk jadi cover majalah!"

"Kuchiki!" Mendengar namanya disebut, Rukia menciut. Soi Fong menggeram padanya, "Kau tahu tentang ini semua, bukan? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" serunya.

Rukia tergagap, "Anu… Ichigo memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun." Katanya, lalu berdeham.

"Sial! Kalau begini, kita harus mengambil beberapa foto ecchi lagi untuk cover majalah depan." Kata Nanao.

"Eh? Ecchi lagi?" Ran'giku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah bosan jadi cover majalah terus. Sekali-sekali, Isane fukutaicho dong. Atau Soi Fong taicho."

Mendengar hal itu, muka Soi Fong memerah, "eeh? Mana mungkin aku jadi cover majalah ecchi?" tolaknya.

Wajah Isane juga menjadi merah, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau masa depanku nanti jadi seperti Matsumoto fukutaicho!"

Nanao terlihat berpikir ketika tiba-tiba sang Presiden Kusajishi Yachiru meloncat keluar dari balik bahunya, "Aku tahu! Kenapa tidak memotret Icchi dan Ruki-ruki bersama saja?" serunya dengan polos.

Mendengar itu, semua orang di ruangan tersebut menarik napas dan menoleh ke arah Rukia. Mengetahui semua mata memandang ke arahnya, Rukia hampir menyembunyikan dirinya di balik meja. "Itu sebenarnya ide yang bagus, Presiden." Kata Nanao. "Oke! Kalau begitu, kita ambil voting saja. Siapa yang setuju Ichigo dan Rukia jadi cover majalah depan, angkat tangan." Setelah Nanao berkata begitu, semua orang—kecuali Rukia yang berwajah merah—mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu. "Kalau begitu, silakan tulis di secarik kertas, kalian ingin Ichigo dan Rukia berpose dalam tema apa. Itu termasuk kamu, Kuchiki-san." Mendengar itu, Rukia merasa ingin bersembunyi di balik meja lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, di sisi Nanao sudah terdapat beberapa lembar kertas kecil. "Baiklah," Nanao berdeham. "Saya akan membacakan isinya. Yang mendapatkan voting paling banyak akan menjadi tema cover kita." Isane di belakangnya bertugas menulis berapa banyak hasil votenya di atas papan tulis. "Baiklah, pertama. Romance." Terdengar suara decit spidol di atas papan tulis. "Kemudian, romance. Romance. Horor?" Nanao mengangkat alis. "Tak apalah. Sebentar lagi juga bulan Oktober. Kemudian, kissu?" Nanao kembali mengangkat alis melihat kertas di tangannya, sementara Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan merasa ingin menggali lubang dan loncat ke dalamnya. "Tapi kissu itu bukan tema. Maaf, tapi kissu ini dianggap out of topic dan tidak akan dihitung. Selanjutnya, romance lagi. Kemudian, ecchi?" Rukia sekali lagi merasa ingin keluar dari tempat itu dan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Nanao membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Siapa yang menulis ini?"

Ran'giku dengan percaya dirinya mengangkat tangan. "Ah, sudah kuduga pasti Ran'giku." Kata Nanao dengan pasrah. Ran'giku sendiri hanya cekikikan dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yah, baiklah. Karena ecchi itu tema, jadi harus dihitung." Kemudian terdengar suara decit spidol yang dipegang Isane.

Nanao berdeham lagi, "baiklah, selanjutnya, Chappy the Bunny? Ah, ini pasti milik Kuchiki-san. Maaf, ya. Tapi Chappy the Bunny bukan tema, jadi tidak bisa dihitung. Selanjutnya," mendengar itu, Rukia benar-benar merasa ingin keluar dari tempat itu. "Hentai rape?" Mendengar itu, semua orang di tempat itu menjadi kaku dan memerah. Nanao berdeham untuk mencegah dirinya kaku juga, "si-siapa yang menulis tema ini?" tanyanya.

Kurotsuchi Nemu dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi mengangkat tangan. "Kurotsuchi fukutaicho. Tolong dijelaskan maksud dari tema yang anda tulis." Kata Nanao, meski dalam hati ia merasa tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Wajah Nemu masih datar ketika ia membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, "saya membayangkan Kurosaki-san dan Kuchiki-san dalam tema hentai rape, dengan banyak rantai, dan senjata-senjata lainnya, juga tidak lupa dengan mainan-mainan. Kurosaki-san akan menjadi yang dominan dalam tema tersebut dan dia akan mengikat Kuchiki-san—"

"Sudah cukup, Kurotsuchi fukutaicho!" seru Nanao yang wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Nemu, sambil menutup kedua kuping Presiden Yachiru yang hanya tersenyum polos dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san?" Unohana kaget mendapati Rukia yang tergeletak di lantai kayu dengan hidung yang berdarah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note:

*massive nosebleed* Sebentar, readers. *ambil tissue, nyumbat idung pake tisu*

Okeh! Begini lebih baik. Nemu, kamu benar-benar hentai... Karena adanya hint hentai di fic ini, saya mengubah ratingnya jadi T, to be safe. Uhh, kalo ichigo dan rukia di cover majalah dgn pose hentai rape, kurasa Ichigo bakalan tamat riwayatnya di tangan Kuchiki Byakuya...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ichigo Diteror

Words count: 439

Summary: Setelah meneror Rukia dengan pikiran hentai mereka, kini giliran Ichigo yang diteror oleh Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

Disclaimer: Me ownie no Bleachie.

* * *

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau melakukan sesi pemotretan apa-apa lagi!" Seru Ichigo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya hingga berbentuk huruf X.

Rangiku mengerucutkan bibir seksinya, "Mou, ayolah, Kurosaki. Satu kali lagi saja. Dan hanya dengan Kuchiki-san, kok. Setelah itu kalian boleh pergi. Bagaimana?"

Ichigo terdiam, mengkerutkan dahinya. Alisnya berkedut memperhatikan puppy face Rangiku. Bukannya jadi kasihan, dia malah jadi semakin iritasi. Ichigo menggeram, "Jawabanku tetap sama, sial."

Ketika Rangiku membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, Unohana taicho muncul dan memotong apapun yang akan dia katakan. "Kurosaki-san. Biar saya mengatakannya pada anda," katanya dengan sopan dan dengan senyum sopan. "Kurosaki-san, anda hanya perlu melakukan beberapa sesi foto bersama Kuchiki-san. Percayalah pada saya, mereka tidak akan membuat kalian berdia telanjang di depan kamera atau sesuatu seperti itu," Begitu ia menyebut hal itu, wajah Ichigo memerah akan kemungkinannya. "Kami ini tidak memproduksi majalah hentai—kecuali kalau Matsumoto fukutaicho menginginkannya,"

"Hei," Rangiku memprotes.

"Tapi tenang saja, kami tidak akan meproduksi majalah seperti itu di waktu dekat ini. Kami hanya butuh anda dan Kuchiki-san berpose intim di depan kamera saja." Kata Unohana taicho, senyumannya menjadi ekspresi yang butuh dikasihani.

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo tergagap, "intim? Apa yang kalian maksud? Kalau cover majalah itu ada aku dan Rukia berpose seperti itu jelas Byakuya akan memburuku selama aku masih hidup!"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan Kuchiki-taichou, saya sendiri sudah meyakinkannya. Adiknya tidak akan terlibat dengan anda secara fisik dan ini semua hanya profesionalitas. Kecuali kalau anda tidak profesional, Kurosaki-san." Kata Unohana.

Sementara itu, di ruang kantor Byakuya, Byakuya sedang menulis laporannya, tapi pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang, saat Unohana-taicho berkunjung. Dia bilang adiknya akan berfoto dengan Kurosaki dengan tema romance. Tentu saja tadinya ia tidak memberi ijin, tapi ketika Unohana berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan adiknya untuk majalah itu—ditambah dengan peningkatan reiatsu tajam yang membuatnya hampir terlonjak—Byakuya memasrahkan adiknya pada Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita.

"Wanita itu," pikirnya dalam hati. "Ternyata seram juga. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati kalau berada di sekitar divisi kelompok 4."

Kembali lagi ke Ichigo yang mengangkat alis tidak percaya. "Kau berhasil meyakinkan Byakuya untuk tidak membunuhku kalau dia melihat cover majalah yang bergambar aku memeluk Rukia? Kalian pasti bercanda."

"Anda mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah anda, Kurosaki-san. Tapi akan saya tekankan sekali lagi," Unohana berdeham sejenak. Tiba-tiba temperatur dan cahaya di ruangan tersebut jadi menurun sehingga Ichigo bergidik, kemudian reiatsu Unohana tiba-tiba saja membara, membuat Ichigo terlonjak. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, anda akan melakukan sesi foto bersama Kuchiki-san. Mengerti?" tanya Unohana taicho, masih dengan senyuman. Tapi di mata Ichigo, senyuman itu terlihat begitu jahat—lebih jahat dari senyum Aizen.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Ichigo tergagap dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi ke lehernya, "I-iya, bu."

* * *

Author's Note:

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Koneksi modem ini membuat saya speechless. Masak internet cuma ditinggal sebentar langsung ke-diskonek sendiri. Harus saya konek lagi, lalu tiba2 dia ke-diskonek sendiri. Gituuuuu terus, sampe saya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Masak waktu saya baca fic, setiap satu chapter harus konek ulang, satu chapter konek ulang lagi. Sumpah, pengen ganti modem, tapi sayang duitnya...

Baiklah. Please tell me what you think. Saya senang sekali dapat beberapa review di review box saya :) I really appreciate them, thank you and don't hesitate to review again :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kuchiki Byakuya Beraksi!

Words counted: 335

Summary: Byakuya mengambil langkah radikal ketika melihat cover majalah terbaru.

* * *

Tetsuzaemon Iba menatap majalah di hadapannya dengan penuh horror. Di cover depan majalah tersebut, terpampang wajah Ichigo dan Rukia yang begitu dekat, masing-masing menatap lainnya dengan sorot mata penuh gairah. Iba mencengkeram majalah tersebut, sementara di belakangnya terdapat gadis-gadis berseragam Shinigami menjerit-jerit histeris sambil menatap cover majalah yang sama.

"Ini, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kalau begini terus, aku terpaksa harus membayar Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san juga!" gumam Iba dengan geram. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, dia tidak melihat bahwa Kapten divisi enam lewat. Iba menabrak Byakuya dan menjatuhkan majalah tersebut. Ia mendongak dan melihat Byakuya. "Ah, Kuchiki-taicho. Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda."

"Apa yang sedang kau baca, Iba-fukutaicho?" Byakuya bertanya dengan wajah pasif.

Iba melambai-lambaikan cover majalah tersebut, "Hanya majalah milik Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita yang terbaru, Kuchiki-taicho. Tidak ada yang penting—" Tiba-tiba majalah tersebut hilang dari pegangannya dan sekarang berada di cengkraman Kapten divisi enam tersebut. Ketika memandangi cover majalah tersebut, perlahan-lahan, alis Byakuya mengkerut dan reiatsunya meningkat drastis, membuat Iba bergidik ketakutan. Byakuya menyerahkan majalah itu kembali pada Iba dengan wajah pasif, tapi dengan mata yang penuh niat membunuh. Ketika Iba sudah memegang majalah tersebut, pria itu menghilang. Iba hanya bisa berkedip bodoh dengan hilangnya kapten dan reiatsunya. "Apa yang barusan terjadi?"

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata, Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku di ranjang dan Rukia yang sedang menggambar di mejanya tiba-tiba merasakan reiatsu yang familiar.

Ichigo dengan cepat melempar buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Sial. Kakakmu pasti sudah mengetahui cover depan majalah itu!" serunya. "Dan dia akan membunuhku!"

Rukia hanya bengong saja melihat Ichigo yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi Shinigami dan menghilang dari ruangan itu. Dia semakin bingung melihat kedatangan kakaknya di kamar tersebut beberapa saat kemudian.

"Rukia," sapa kapten itu dengan wajah pasif.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia menelengkan kepala dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Di mana bocah itu?" tanyanya.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan bingung, "dia tidak memberitahu ke mana."

Byakuya melengos mendengarnya, "Jangan harap bisa lari dariku, Kurosaki Ichigo." Gumamnya, dan sekali lagi dia menghilang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Ichigo yang penuh horror.

* * *

Author's Note:

Halo semuanya :) Lama tak jumpa :D *berasa jumpa pers* Maaf lama sekali apdetannya. Saya nggak punya alasan khusus untuk keterlambatan ini kecuali WB. Ato lebih tepatnya, malas. Ini memang penyakit akut, dari dulu nggak sembuh-sembuh. Selain itu, aku juga masih terobsesi dengan fandom Inuyasha dan Tsubasa Chronicle.

Sudah lihat chapter Bleach terbaru? Saya jaw-dropped melihat Zangetsu yang asli. Ternyata Ichigo selama ini pemegang pedang satu pasang, yang ketiga setelah Ukitake dan kapten Kyouraku. Tapi kenapa Rukia nggak juga muncul?! Kenapa?! Kubo-sensei, please show us Rukia! Aku kangen sama Rukia! Aku kangen Ichiruki! DX

Stop. Cukup curcolnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau ada yang pengen komplen, atau memuji, atau mengkritik, silakan tulis saja di kotak di bawah ini. Terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
